


Valuable

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burglary, Gen, M/M, Temporary Blindness, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank returns home to find his house has been broken into, but that’s the least of his worries.





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on that headcanon that Connor, Richard, Hank, Gavin and Matthew are one big happy family. (Hank adopts Gavin, Gavin dates Richard, Connor dates Matthew)  
> I kind of imagine their eyes are like glass?

“Alright, nearly home…” Hank sighed, allowing Sumo to tug him to the front door. He chuckled at the dog’s excitement as he reached his hand out and pushed the door open.

He was unprepared for the sight that met him.

His house looked like it’d been picked up and shaken about. His furniture was upturned, his TV was noticeably missing, but none of that bothered Hank in that moment.

What bothered him was the fact none of his android kids were anywhere to be seen.

Thirium coated a majority of the upturned furniture, as though there had been a struggle. A large puddle of it pooled in the middle of the kitchen, and trailed off down the hall. Hank pulled his phone out his pocket and scrolled down his contact list, selecting a contact and holding the phone to his ear.

_ “Gavin Reed.” _

“Gavin, there’s been a break in at my place. There’s thirium everywhere, I-I can’t see the boys…”

_ “Fuck… You okay, Dad?” _

“I was out… Fuck, a-anything could have fucking happened to them, Gavin…”

_ “Hey, I’ll be over in a sec, okay? Lemme tell Fowler. Is anything missing?” _

“Yes, my damn kids!” Hank snapped. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “My TV, probably my laptop. I haven’t had a proper fucking look, okay? I don’t care about that right now.”

_ “Alright, I’m coming.” _

Hank hung up, his eyes scanning the room for any clue as to where his kids could be. 

His eyes fell on the thirium trail.

Hank followed the trail of thirium across the living room and through to his bedroom, where the trail abruptly ended at his wardrobe. Hank shakily reached out and pulled back the door.

“N-No!” Hank gasped at the sight of Matthew curled up tightly in his wardrobe, LED blinking red wildly as he pulled an unconscious Richard close to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, blindly lashing out with one hand. “You cannot take him! I will not let you! Get away!”

Both were covered in thirium, and Hank wasn’t entirely sure who’s thirium it was.

“Matthew! Matthew, it’s me! It’s Hank!”

“No!”

“Matthew, it’s alright, it’s Hank! I’m not gonna take him. It’s okay… No-one’s gonna take anyone…” Hank knelt beside Matthew. Matthew fliched.

“H-how do I know you are Mr Hank…?”

“I went out to walk Sumo. The last thing I said was ‘Be back in a bit’ and you said ‘Have fun, Mr Hank’.”

“Mr Hank… I-I am s-so sorry, w-we tried-”

“Stop… Kid, look at me…” Hank whispered. Matthew looked up at him. Matthew’s eyes and the areas around it were covered in a black substance, as though it had been sprayed over his optical units to prevent him from seeing anything. “Can you see me?” Hank asked.

“No…”

“Shit… What is this stuff over your eyes, do you know?”

“I-I think it is spray paint…” 

“Alright, let me look up how to remove it…” Hank whispered, typing into his phone. He winced. “Well, we’re not doing that…”

“D-doing what…?” Matthew’s voice trembled.

“Scraping it off with a razor.” A sharp gasp escaped Matthew’s throat. “I’m not gonna do that, don’t worry.”

“They tried to take Richard… He has lost a lot of thirium…”

“You got him, he’s safe, it’s okay. Looks like he’s in sleep mode repairing himself.” Hank assured him after peeking at Richard’s red LED, which faded in and out.

“Wh-where is Connor…?”

“I don’t know. Gavin’s coming, we’ll find him. I’m worried about you two right now.”

“G-go and find him, W-we will be okay.”

“Alright, but I’m coming straight back. Sumo!” Hank called for the dog, who bounded in. Hank gently guided Matthew’s hand to Sumo’s fur. “Sumo, stay.” Hank whispered. Sumo lay down, allowing Matthew to gently stroke his fur. “I’ll be right back.” Hank whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Matthew’s temple and left to search for Connor.

It didn’t take him long. 

As soon as he exit the bedroom, the sound of static drew his attention to the kitchen. 

“Connor?” Hank called as he forced himself to walk towards the sound. He followed it to the kitchen table, and slowly knelt down, pulling up the table cloth. 

Connor gasped, expression fearful for a moment before smiling in relief. He opened his mouth to speak, but all he could get out was a static gasp. 

“Alright, I got you…” Hank whispered, pressing his palm to Connor’s cheek before examining the boy. Connor didn’t seem to be able to move, from the way he was straining to get closer to Hank. “It’s okay now. Don’t try and move.” 

Hank reached under the table and pulled Connor out into his arms, adjusting him until he was sitting bridal style on his lap, before standing and carrying him through to the living room, where he sat him up on the couch.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Hank whispered, squeezing Connor’s shoulder before heading back to the bedroom. Matthew jumped as Hank gently tapped his hand.

“M-Mr Hank…?”

“It’s me, kid. Connor’s okay. I got him.” Hank assured the android as Sumo wandered off. “I’m gonna wake Richard up, then we’re gonna go to the living room, okay?” Hank didn’t wait for a response before reaching across to take Richard. Matthew cried out.

“No! You cannot take him!”

“Why not?”

“B-because… I-I fear I will not see him again… if I hand him over…”

“Matthew, I’m not gonna hurt him, you know that…”

“I know… but… I am scared…”

“I’m scared too, Matthew.” Hank whispered. “My kids have just been attacked, and I wanna make sure you’re all okay.”

“Okay…” Matthew whispered, loosening his hold on Richard.

“Thank you…” Hank whispered, reaching over and pressing on Richard’s LED. Richard’s eyes flew open.

“Connor-”

“Richard, it’s Hank, Matthew’s here too, Connor’s in the living room.”

“Connor was tased.” Richard explained, sitting up.

“What about you, are you alright?” Hank asked. Richard blinked.

“I sustained damage but it is all repairable. I was forced into sleep mode to self-repair. I will need a thirium pack. How did I get here?” 

“Matthew hid you. I couldn’t get to you for a while.” Hank forced a smile as Richard turned to look at Matthew. “Can you stand?”

“Yes. What is over his eyes?”

“Spray paint. Help me get him to the couch, alright? Then I can get it off.”

* * *

Connor seemed to panic at the sight of Matthew being guided in by Richard and Hank, trying to speak but only succeeding in making high pitched static sounds.

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s okay.” Hank assured him as they sat Matthew on the couch beside Connor. “We’re gonna help him. Rich, can you get the nail varnish remover, some cotton balls, and some water?”

“Of course.” Richard nodded before turning and leaving.

“Wh-where is Connor?”

“He’s right here next to you.” Hank assured him. “He can’t move just yet, give it a while.”

“I-I am sorry…” Matthew whispered. “W-we tried to stop them…”

“Matthew, listen to me. Connor, you too. I don’t give a shit about what they took. I care that you all got hurt. If this  _ ever  _ happens again, you  _ leave the house _ and don’t go back. Alright? Nothing is anywhere near as valuable as you boys, do you understand?”

“They tried to take me.” Richard announced as he returned with half a cup of water and a bottle of nail varnish remover, handing them to Hank before sitting beside Matthew. “I am the only RK900 unit in use, since production was cancelled after the revolution. They were aware of my value. Matthew and Connor protected me.”

“I’m glad you all protected each other, but don’t you ever put yourself in harms way again.” Hank told them, reaching for the nail varnish remover. “Matthew, I’m sorry, this is gonna sting like a bitch.” He whispered as he knelt before the kid.

“I-it is o-okay…” Matthew whispered shakily. Hank tipped the nail-varnish remover onto a cotton-ball and reached for Matthew’s hand, squeezing it tight. Richard reached over and took over holding Matthew’s hand.

“I’m gonna do it as quick as I can. Try and keep your eyes open for me.” Hank encouraged before suddenly pushed the cotton wool into Matthew’s left optical unit. 

The scream that tore from the android’s throat almost made Hank pull away, but he didn’t. Instead, he rubbed away the paint as quickly as he could, aware that Matthew was gripping Richard’s hand painfully hard, Richard watching in a mix of fear and horror.

“Alright, alright, one down…” Hank soothed, dropping the wool and running his now free hand through Matthew’s hair as the android tried not to cry. “I know it hurt, buddy, I know… You okay…?” 

“I-it is good to see you, Mr Hank…” Matthew trembled. Hank chuckled.

“Ready for round two?”

“I do not have a choice…” Matthew gripped Richard’s hand in preparation, and Hank pushed a cotton wool ball into Matthew’s other optical unit. 

Matthew struggled the second time, screaming as he tried to close his eyes and pull away despite what Hank had told him. Richard used his free hand to keep Matthew’s head still as Hank wiped away the paint.

By the time Hank pulled away, tears streamed down Matthew’s face as he brought his hands up to his eyes in an attempt to desperately try and stop his eyes from stinging.

“Here, here…” Hank gently tipped Matthew’s head back and tipped some of the cup of water over his eyes. Matthew gasped in shock, but it seemed to help. Richard leaned forward and took two cotton balls, dipping them in the water before handing them to Matthew, who held them to his eyes. 

“M-Matthew…” Connor sat up, the extra electricity having been purged from his systems. “Are you alright…?”

“I can see now…” Matthew nodded, pulling the cotton wool away and blinking up at Hank through red, teary eyes. “Thank you.”

As if on cue, Gavin stormed in, not even bothering to knock, gun in his hands.

“Hank?”

“They’re okay.” 

“Oh, thank god…” Gavin pocketed his gun, kneeling in front of the couch. 

Richard immediately grabbed at Gavin, sliding off the couch and hugging him tight. Gavin brought one arm around the android, reaching with his free hand for Matthew’s hand, squeezing it tight in reassurance before smiling up at Conor, who smiled back.

Hank finally breathed a little easier.

* * *

_ “I have ordered you a new TV. It will arrive tomorrow. I am glad I am not valuable. I would not be able to fight back like Richard had.” _

_ “Hey, hey, kid. Who said you weren’t valuable?”  _

_ “I am just an AP700. There are hundreds of AP700’s.” _

_ “But there’s only one you, that makes you as valuable as anyone. And you’re my kid, which automatically makes you valuable.” _

_ “But Richard and Connor are RK series…” _

_ “Yes, and they’re also my kids, which makes you all equally valuable. To me, if not anyone else.” _

_ “...Thank you, Hank…” _


End file.
